I Love My Sex
by Supermel Returns
Summary: The title almost explains it all. EB one shot that takes place during Breaking Dawn. SPOILERS! Btw, it's a lemon ;


**A/N: So I have been sucked into the mind gutter where all my girls at Fanforum have convinced me to write yet again another EB chocolate covered strawberry. Now, I do warn you, this is a BD story, so if you have not read it yet, I do not advise you read this one! **

**It takes place after Bella becomes a vamp and Edward wants to test our her invulnerability, in the non action sense. How many things can they break in a mere two hours? It is appropriately named I Love My Sex ;) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BD, or anything associated to it.**

**I Love My Sex**

I could hardly believe my eyes. I thought she was beautiful before, but now she was unbelievably beautiful. Even four days after her transformation into a vampire, I still can't get over how good my wife looks. I was subconsciously playing with a curl in her mahogany hair, when an idea popped in my head.

"Bella," I whispered softly into her ear. She turned her head from her book to look at me with her ruby red eyes.

"Yes?"

"Let's go upstairs... I have an idea," Her eyebrows quirked at me in confusion, but I just had a sly smile on my face. I grabbed her now cool hand and walked her upstairs to Emmett and Rosalie's room. Her face showed even more confusion than before.

"Emmett and Rosalie's room...? What are we doing in here?"

"We are going to have a bit of fun," I said calmly, kicking the wall to the left of the door. The wall popped out and revealed a secret, sound-proofed room. They had it built about twenty years ago when they realized that having the whole family hearing their sexual adventures was not the best. The room was equipped with extra sturdy floors, and an iron wrought bed.

Finally, I turned around to look Bella in the face.

"I want to test something," I said softly.

"And this something has to do with this secret sex room, I presume?" I chucked as I nodded.

"I want to test how sturdy you really are," I said huskily, slowly closing in the distance between us. If Bella were still human, I could bet you all the money I had she would be blushing at this moment.

"I thought you'd never ask," She replied, her tone the same as mine. She placed a hand on my chest and pushed me back to the bed. She straddled herself on top of me and ripped open my shirt, letting buttons fling everywhere. This new found confidence that Bella had was shocking me, and I was sure it shocked her a bit too.

She crashed her full lips onto mine, slyly sliding her tongue in at the same time. I returned the kiss with full passion, quickly flipping her over so I was on top. I quickly darted my tongue into her mouth and our tongues met in a quick dance. A soft whimper escaped her beautiful mouth as I detached my lips from her mouth and moved them to her soft neck.

A low growl erupted from my chest suddenly. I removed myself from Bella's neck and looked down to see her hand was weaseling its way down my pants. I shook my head and pulled her hand from my pants.

"Why not?" She demanded, a pout gracing her face. I laugh a throaty laugh and shook my head.

"You're so funny sometimes, Mrs. Cullen. I don't want to rush," I said calmly, hiding cleverly the edge in my voice. I secretly wished I hadn't stopped her, but at the same time I didn't. I placed my lips on her in assurance she was going to get what she wanted sooner or later. She kissed me back feverishly, her cool fingers tracing the outline of my chest.

I slowly began to remove Bella's shirt off her chest, but it wouldn't come off this softly. I quirked an eyebrow, my patience starting to ride on a thin line. So, I just tore it in half, revealing her lovely chest. I lowered my head down and started to leave a trail of kisses down her chest. Soft sighs were escaping her lips at every kiss and finally, my self control had dissipated.

The devil inside me had come out and there was no putting him back. A roar came out of my mouth as I ripped Bella's lacy bra off her chest. Her breasts fell out of her torn lingerie in what seemed like slow motion. I could feel my counterpart become harder by the sight of her luscious chest. I couldn't resist dipping my head down to lick each of her rock hard nipples. Her back arched under me as I continued to toy around.

Rumbling growls started emitting deep from inside my chest as Bella's teeth began to nip at my neck. I roughly removed her pants from her legs, the shreds going everywhere. She returned the favor, quickly whipping my belt from my pants and using her teeth, she tore off my jeans with the slightest twitch of her head.

"I want you now," She growled at me, dragging her finger around the rim of my boxers. I let a low groan out of my mouth. I laid myself on top of her and made way down to her black lacy panties. I lightly grazed a finger over them; she was already wet for me. I was contemplating removing them slowly, but I nixed it and grabbed them with my teeth. I pulled back, bringing Bella with me, and they tore off her body. A tiny gasp came from Bella, followed by a giggle.

"I'll bet you Alice is pissed," She giggled as I kissed her nether region.

"I don't care what Alice thinks," I murmured against her skin. I quickly got my boxers off, finally freeing ever growing manhood.

"You ready to do this?" I asked, positioning myself over her, my want to be inside her unbearable, but I needed to make sure Bella was ready.

"Hell yes," She whispered, and that was all I needed. I didn't bother to enter slowly because I knew now she could take it. I started out at what was fast for human speed. It all felt so good; the friction, feeling Bella's walls grasp my manhood so tightly, all of it. Loud moans of ecstacy were screamed out of Bella's mouth. Mine were more like snarls and snaps.

"How does this feel, love?" I asked, increasing my speed, also making the bed start to move back and forth. Bella's eyes were glued shut from the pleasure and her hands were cutting into the mattress.

"Gooooooooooooood," She moaned out, her not needing breathing coming in short, shallow gasps. I increased my speed and force more, forcing the bed to start slamming loudly in the wall. I groaned loudly as Bella's walls squeezed tightly around my shaft as she had her first orgasm, bringing me at the same time, but we weren't done yet. No, we weren't even _close._

She flipped me over so I was on the bottom and grinned devilish at me. She began to ride me slowly, then built it up. Soon, she was riding me so hard that there were dents in the walls from the bed. The friction was tasteful; I didn't think my cock could take this much. But, it was holding up well. Her breasts were bouncing up and down at the most unbelievable speeds, and I loved it.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the bed was flat on the floor. We kept on doing what we were doing, but looked down at where we were. Bella shrugged and just went faster. If any human were to come in here, all they would see were blurs from Bella. I came for the second time of the night, bringing a loud groan with it. She had her orgasm shortly after me, and still didn't stop.

I swiftly picked her up and slammed her into the wall, leaving a huge dent. A gasp of pleasure came out of Bella's mouth as I started to slam into her the hardest and fastest I possibly could. My hearing wasn't coherent anymore, all that was heard were moans and groans of ecstacy.

The wall we were on finally caved in, revealing the forest that surrounded our house. I ran Bella back to the bed, still staying inside her tight walls, and finished business. I was pounding so fast and groaning so loud that I didn't even notice when someone entered the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" I looked up to see Emmett and Rosalie standing in the door way, mouths agape.

"We're enjoying husband/wife time, thank you," I said with a smirk. Rosalie had the meanest scowl on her face and her thoughts matched up with it.

_I can't believe they broke our sex room. I mean, who does it that hard? _

Emmett suddenly broke out in a laugh.

"I knew you guys would go around breaking shit sooner or later. Happens to the best of us when we're newborns," He laughed, grabbing Rose's arm and left the room. I sighed, placing my head on Bella's.

"Looks like we're done," I sighed, pulling out of her. She frowned and nodded.

"Renesmee will be wondering where we are, anyways." I handed her a robe and I threw my pants on. Before we left to go see our daughter, Bella stopped me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen. And, by the way, that way _great_," She giggled and I just smiled, then turned around to see the mess we left. The bed was complexly destroyed, there was a huge hole in the wall, and feathers everywhere.

"I love you too, Mrs. Cullen," I whispered softly before we went downstairs to our family.

**A/N: DONE! This one took me a bit, but I hope you liked it! Please, leave me reviews on how you thought this was, and also constructive criticism! **

**-Mel 3**


End file.
